The Telephone Is Ringing
by Determine Artist
Summary: Germany can't get to sleep because of a noise, some people and an animal.


**Disclaimer-I don't own hetalia**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

* * *

It was at elven ' o clock at night, at Germany's house; Germany was sleeping peacefully in his bed, until a noise woke him up. The noise sounded like it was the telephone, ringing.

"What the! Who the heck is calling me at this time?" The German asked, with a slight irritation, coming from his voice.

He then gone out the living room. As he gotten closer the ringing had stop, Curios to see if they had left any messages, he kept on walking.

Once there, he checked the messages; Who ever they where; They didn't leave any messages. Left no other options he went back to bed.. It took a few minutes before he was slumbering peaceful in dream land.

At midnight he heard the noise again, he went out again; only to repeat the process. The noised had kept on ringing at random times.

After the fifth time, noised had ceased. At three 'o clock in the morning, the nation was fast asleep, until he felt something move in his. Surprised he looked to where the movement was coming from.

He quickly calm down he sawn that it was only his friend Italy.

"Not again!" said the Germanic nation with anger in the tone of his voice. Trying to keep his cool, he put one hand on the Italian's shoulder, shaking him gently. The Italian country stirred a little before waking up.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE DON'T! I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER!" Then nation said Panicking, until he sawn that it was only Germany in the room. "Oh! Chao Germany!" the Northern Italian happily said as he quickly recovered from his panic attack.

"What do you want this time?" Germany asked, in a clam tone in his voice with a bit of annoyance.

"GERMANY! I HAD A BAD DREAM! EVERYBODY LEFT ME! CAN I STAY HERE FOR THE NIGHT? AGAIN PLEASE!" the Italian man begged, with watery eyes.

"Fine! Just sleep in the guest bed room"

"YAY! THANK YOU GERMANY!" Italy happily cheered.

Germany then took Italy to one of guest bed rooms. Italy was out like a light after seconds of lying in the bed. Germany silently went out of the bed room and closed the door.

As the western German walked back to his room the phone started ringing again, he walk to the living room; He found nothing again; He went back to his bed room. After ten minutes, the noise start-up again; This happen three more times. The country was getting frustrated at this point.

On the third time he found noting again, expect for his brother's bird, Gilbird. The little yellow bird was standing on the coffee table, staring at Germany with his black eyes.

"What do you want?" the nation asked.

"Cheap" the bird answered.

He sighed, he then went back to his bed room; he laid on the bed and went fast asleep. It was six 'o clock, the sound had woke him up again.

"Make it stop?" he muttered to himself.

Exhausted, he ignored it and went back to sleep, until 7 'o clock; When his brother woke him up.

"HEY WEST, GET UP; IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFEAST!" The Eastern Germany shouted.

He then heard Italy dashing towards the kitchen. Germany growled in anger and then got ready for the day. Once he had reached the kitchen, he saw Italy and Prussia already eating.

As he got closer his brother noticed him.

"Hey bro! What's up, you look like an unawessome mess?" the Prussian asked his brother, while the Italian watched with concern eyes.

"Ja, that darn telephone had kept me up all night" the sleep deprive German answered.

As soon as he finished talking the phone started to ring. The Western German then walked in the living room and notice that their was somebody else on the other line, this time. He picked up the phone and answered it.

"WHO THE HECK IS CALLING, STATE YOUR SELF?" Germany shouted.

"Sorry Germany-san, is it a bad time? I can an another time " Answered a clam sounding man with a Japanese's accent.

"Sorry Japan, I didn't mean to yell. It's just that My phone kept Ringing all night"

"It's alright Germany-san" said Japan.

After the two nation hang up, Germany went back to the kitchen. He then heard the noise, but the noise came from Gilbrd.

"What the? What the heck? That was you?" asked the Angry German as pointed towards the yellow bird.

"Kesese! Oh! That's too awesome! Good job, Gilbrid! said the happy Prussian as put fist in front of his bird and put one of Its little yellow wing on the Prussian fist. "That's right West; I Trained Gilbird to imitate the phone for an April fools prank that I had planed today, But It looks like The awesome Gilbird had an awesomer idea! Kesese!" said the care free Eastern German earing a big smile on his face.

"Prussia!" The Western German shouted in anger, lunched toward his brother and his pet. They two both dodge, then they made a breaker for it. Germany chase the two around the house Italy high pursuit he try to stop Germany from beating up the Prussian.

The whole day the chase had gone on, Until The Prussian got caught and beaten up and Italy gone back home.

After that Germany went to his room and looked the door. He then went fast asleep snoring soundly.

* * *

**Author's note** Here interesting little fact, incase you don't know, some Birds has the ability to mimic several different sounds if they hear it enough and if they are able to mimic closely.


End file.
